Use of wireless devices while driving is a major cause of accidents in the United States. Wireless devices may comprise a broad category of devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, laptop personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, portable game systems, electronic book readers, etc. Employers, parents, vehicle rental companies, and other vehicle owners may loan a vehicle to a third party driver who will likely own a wireless device. The vehicle owners may have varying degrees of control over the driver, but may be partially or completely responsible for the results of any automobile accidents that are caused by the driver. Vehicle owners may also be unaware of the nature of a driver's usage of a wireless device in the vehicle as the vehicle owner may not be present while the vehicle is in operation. Detection systems may be installed in the vehicle, but detection systems may be unable to distinguish between driver wireless device usage and permitted wireless device usage by passengers.